Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews/LMGs
[[CM 505|'''CM 505''']] [[User:Erendian|Erendian]] ([[User talk:Erendian|talk]]) 04:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) A great all around gun, if properly augmented to offset its weaknesses. A cocktail of Deadly, Overclocked and a third augment of your choice will pump this gun up to ungodly levels. Granted, you're spending over half a million getting just those two to 10, but this gun will keep you warm for quite a while. And with those two at even 5, you can solo bosses with a single clip. The only downside is big boys with Chitinous Hide, but you can usually lock those down anyway and just hammer at 'em until they go down. Well, I guess the fact that you're slow as a turtle could hurt, but in general things just can't get to you. If you have a 505 and the money to spend on it, you'll definitely like what you get. Just remember kids, reloading is hell. [[User:Bryan Kwok|Bryan Kwok]] 15-09-2014 Awesome damage, huge clip, good rps, nice pierce. Excellent defensive gun if it doesn't have skeletonized or heavy's skill. Other than Chitinous Hide Zombies, you pretty much kill everything. Not very economical though, and i don't like physical damage. Still, very nice weapon to use. Best of all LMGs, no doubt. [[User: GoldenApple NB|GoldenApple_NB]] 15-09-14 Compared to Ronson LBM, it has higher DPS with much better stopping power. However, if you are struggling with eco, recommended to replace with Ronson LBM. Otherwise, Great gun to have. SkyrunnerM35 Easily the best LMG in my opinion. (Supermarine only has 2 pierce and its clip size is smaller) Combining a high 1980 DPS (2310 [RED]) with a high clip size of 210, and a pierce of 3, this weapon is excellent for crowd control. Just remember, it has a colossal movement penalty of -40% and a slow reload time of 4.30 secs, so I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to increase its DPS even more, (you can replace Overclocked with Skeletonized, although I HIGHLY don't advise so) and Capacity, to increase its clip size to amounts so insane you would be surprised you're reloading. (Capacity 10 gives you a colossal clip size of 630! That and you can replace Capacity with Adaptive or Race Modded) But remember, if you're struggling with cash, the Ronson LBM is a better choice for you. [[User:Pootis Man|Pootis Man]] ([[User talk:Pootis Man|talk]]) 03:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Getting deadly, overclocked/race modded/capacity and skeletonized turns this powerful lmg to a hybrid assault lmg that's lighter than some smgs in a few cases, while retaining monstrous damage, extreme fire rate/gigantic clip of 600+, or reloads at light speeds for an LMG. Really, any combat augments with skeletonized at level 7 or above converts this into a hybrid gun of smg, lmg, and assault rifle. (Huge damage, pretty light, large fire rate, huge size) 66mazda With enough of the correct augs, it's not a bad weapon to have. Overall, a mid-leveled LMG that is easy to leave behind. i just don't get why the RED version drops at Lvl 95. It should drop between Lvl 50 and 60. NIce fire rate, large clip, so-so damage per shot, heavy/large movement penalty, and good pierce. Adds up to an acceptable gun. Does shred through crowds. However, I would not use this against bosses due to it's relatively low DPS. Replace with the following LMGs: Supermarine, RIA T40, Proposition. Recommended augments: Overclocked, Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity Rating: 7/10 [[HVM 008|'''HVM 008''']] [[User:Erendian|Erendian]] ([[User talk:Erendian|talk]]) 05:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) People say this gun is bad, and I understand why. Looking at the stats, it has the damage of a CM 505(Low) and the firerate of the Ronson LBM(Also low). It has the pierce of the 505, but the lowest movespeed reduction of the three. It also has a great clip size of 180 at base. Ultimately, the LBM and 505 both do better, although different, things than the 008. Normally, I refuse to even use it, preferring to either use the 505 or no LMGs at all. However, this was the last gun waiting on a review, so I decided to test it out. I had a 10** on my 28 Medic, with two points already in Capacity. I gave it an initial test run to try and find out its strengths, and I came to the conclusion that I was actually rather satisfied with the damage, and that it actually had good waveclear. All in all, with a minimum of augments, I was pleased to find it better than I had expected. This left me with the decision of what I should use my remaining augment on. Deadly and Overclocked were my choices, but which one? After some deliberation, I reminded myself that I was actually satisfied with the base damage, so I went into Overclocked, for several reasons. One, It already had good waveclear and I wanted to pump that up. Two, it sounded fun. Three, it has the makings of a classic LMG. Good base damage, great pierce, and a decent RPS. LMGs started out as mobile weapons emplacements, something soldiers would use to lay down a constant stream of bullets to keep enemies in cover, while still moving at least a little. And that was the route I took. I'm halfway into Overclocked now, with three points in Capacity(288 rounds already!), and I call this build the Lawnmower. It has the sustained waveclear to let me power through missions without the need for raw damage. I've tested it a fair amount in single player and I'm happy with it. It has the ability to shred through swarms that normally scare me a little, and it has the damage output to take out bigger targets such as bloaters. It gets the job done. Not as impressively as the 505, not as efficiently as the Ronson LBM, but it gets it done. Unfortunately, when compared to my 505, it lost the very important(For me) ability to quickly take out an Elite Wicker, the only thing my HIKS can't demolish and the thing I find most annoying above pretty much all else. It still manages to take it out without much trouble, luckily. And best of all, it was cheap. I managed to get it to this point despite the fact that I've spent the last four days maxing out a perfect RED Ria-7 on that character. Overall, I would say this gun is underrated, but that that's for a reason. There's not much reason to use it unless you really want an LMG and it has more augment slots than any of your others. A solid 6/10. Ghostwolf18 11/25/14 I dreamed of getting this gun. The. I finally got it. Augmented it with deadly and pinpoint. Went to battle. Activated hold the line and absolutely slaughtered everything. I thought I was awesome. The pros on this gun are par with the cons. The pros being its clip size and rate of fire. The cons are damage and movement modifier. This gun is great if your willing to stand there and shoot for awhile, but if you like running and gunning like me, this is not a good gun to have at your side. Replace it quickly. Other lmgs might have more movement modifier, but make up for it in sheer damage. The only lmg this gun beats is the pathetic Z-5. '''[[Proposition]]''' SkyrunnerM35 Remember how I said above that the CM 505 was the best LMG in the game? Well, after the Expansion Pack update, the title of "best LMG" now goes to the Proposition. With a MASSIVE clip of 300 and good DPS, this is something you won't want to miss. Sure, the extremely high reload time and movement penalty do suck, but the point of this is to stand still and mow everything down with the massive clip BEFORE you have to reload. And above all, it looks awesome. The back looks like an antique rifle while the triple barrels in the front look like a minigun, even though it isn't. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to boost the DPS to something OVER 9000!, and Capacity to lay down curtains of fire almost eternally with a colossal 900 clip. Derpinator9001 This is arguably the best LMG, and possibly the best gun in the game. Why? It has everything, High damage per shot, fast firing, high pierce, huge clip size, and with the classic DOC10 combo, even the Regular one will fare pretty well into the mid-game. Even without Adaptive, you can watch as Chitinous Hide Apex Shielders fall to your unleashing trmendous amonuts of DAKKA!!!!!! I absolutely refuse to sell my 6*** one no matter what. The description is prety much an understatement in this sense, as It is good for many roles: Defense, Offense, Bossing, Trash mobs, Crowd Control, so Yeah. This thing is, for the 9001st time: THE BEST GUN EVER!!!!!!! *runs around spraying* Zombie Decapitator At first, when I looked at the stats (280 damage, 5.00 sec reload), I sold that gun, thinking it was a piece of ****. But after NK buffed it to 350 damage, I regretted selling the gun. It was basically a 1* Ronson LBM (deadly) and 2* CM505 (overclocked) combined. This gun does more damage than the Ronson LBM!!! I was lucky to get this gun again from strongboxes. This time, I knew better than to sell this weapon. I augmented it with Deadly and Overclocked. When I used it ingame, it was really powerful! Shreds crowds in no time, even Chitinous Hides. In Alpha Virus, it held back a group of Chitinous Hide zombies so that they wouldn't get to my character real fast. Best LMG ever! 66mazda Its in-game description is correct. This is "savagely powerful in the right hands". High Rate of Fire and good damage per shot add up to excellent DPS. It's massive clip, 3 pierce, and stylish look only help. It was designed for crowds, but with the correct augments and skills, is also good against bosses. Main flaws include massive movement of 60% and long reload time of 5 seconds. This is NOT a gun for everyone. Recommended augments: Deadly, Capacity, Adaptive, Overclocked, Race Modded Rating: 9/10 PlaasmaBeem/Code-Bravo I was a level 27 when i frst got this, fresh as a apple, clean like a spirit from a nanto. I put overclocked, deadly and skeletonized, then i could move like i was carrying a rocket launcher while i was charging into a devastator emptying Level 3 HD ammo into it's face. Like the others said its the best LMG in the game, but it doesnt seem like a LMG. However...... Never selling untill i get a version of it, then im just gonna trololo like nobody else did to a necrosis. tho pistol_star and Rohan will troll a necrosis better than me. A gun only for the heavies with heavy gear or the people with machine assisted and fast movement. Holyknight121212 *chained in sarcasm* BOOOOOOO! WORST GUN EVER EVEN THE HVM 001 IS BETTER!!! *breaks out of sarcasm* Probably the best obtainable LMG in the game. Its RPS is good at 13rps. The clip size is huge. The damage is good considering the fact it is a LMG. Though the movement penalty is -60% which makes it the second heaviest weapon after the HIKSM1000 but!!!!! This gun is rather perfect for heavys and for some assaults who like a mix of offense and defense. My personnel augs for this gun are: DEADLY: To increase damage. OVERLOCKED: To increase overall RPS and to make its efficiency better. CAPACITY: TO INCREASE MAGAZINE and to make it more of a minigun than a simple hand held version of the HVM Heavy Machine Gun Sentry. AND FINALLY...(that is if your proposition is 10****) ADAPTIVE: To turn chitinious hide zombies to dust. And to last till end in NM games. And if I were to rate this gun it would be a solid 9.5/10 Whyareyoureadingthis I like this weapon. But people telling "GET CAP NOT SKELE" is causing me to drop this weapon by 1 in my favorite LMGs. [[RIA T40]] Doomsdayglock 19:27, March 30, 2015 Well, this is a pretty powerful hybrid between Ria 20 striker and LMG's(Ria 40). It has a decent damage and also afterburn damage. I have a 7*** normal Ria T-40 and it does a great job even for mid level(lv40something). However, this gun has a pretty high movement penalty which might not be a good choice for dealing with speed-typed bosses. It has a decent clip though to hold off zombies for a good while. If it doesn't kill the zombies or bosses. The thermal damage would probably do it. Tencious, deadly, (adaptive or overclocked or capacity) would do pretty well for this enlarged, fully automatic Ria 20 striker. Zombie Decapitator 4/16/15 When I opened a strongbox, I was so happy to find a 10** RIA 40. (pre augged with deadly). I knew for a fact that this would be the Necrosis Killer. I augmented it with Tenecious, which made it into a horrifying killer. And yes, it takes down the Necrosis and 2 of its spawns fast. In fact, it kills the Blue Necrosis Spawn so fast that it doesn't have time to teleport, even once. That's how powerful this gun is, especially when you max it with Deadly and Tenecious. Now, if the gun came as a 10*** instead of a 10**, I would add overclocked in there. This would turn the gun into almost a [RED] Ronson MKV Flamethrower (imagine how fast it would kill the Necrosis, its spawns and the Devastator) Derpinator9001 Ah, my favorite Thermal Weapon. An Oversized Striker indeed, This guy is the best at Torching massive hrdes of zombies, and is also great for bossing due to it's terrifying DPS. I had a 10***, but as one can expect, it had Biosynthesis. I have since Wiped it and put in Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity, and has been a great partner for my 8*** Hornet. Not even a Necrosis can stand up to this thing, And the [RED] one can make short work of a savage necro. The Ammo is ridiculously expensive, though, but that isn't a problem with Field Supplies and Ammo Recover Contracts. SavageNecrosis A great weapon when dealing with zombie hordes kind of heavy i would put deadly overclocked capacity/adaptive (tenacious isnt needed because it doesnt get much damage from dot) 66mazda RIA's 2nd finest gun (behind Trident, which I don't have). Has terrific damage per shot and decent Rate of Fire. This adds up to very good DPS. Thermal damage only helps it's killpower. Very versatile weapon, able to torch bosses and crowds alike. Cons include so-so clip of 120 (for an LMG), a large movement penalty of 42%, and a pretty long reload time of 4.2 seconds. But if properly augmented, these shortcomings can be overcome. Recommended augments: Deadly, Overclocked, Adaptive, Capacity, Tenacious. Rating: 9/10 [[Ronson LBM|'''Ronson LBM''']] SkyrunnerM35 In my opinion, this is not very good. But it does deal a nice 1800 DPS with only 6 rounds a second, and with 4 pierce, the highest of all LMGs, the LBM uses less ammunition to achieve a similar output as other LMGs, such as the HVM 008 and the CM 505, making this the best LMG for you if you're struggling with cash. It also has a 3.6 sec. reload time, faster than most LMGs, but it's still very slow and the 90 rounds not good, as it's even less than the Z-5 Heavy. Top that off with a -43% movement penalty, the highest in the game, and you've got a gun that disappoints me. But as said above, it's ideal for you if you're struggling with cash, but otherwise, get a CM 505. [[User:Pootis Man|Pootis Man]] ([[User talk:Pootis Man|talk]]) 16:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Extremely economical, would use over HMV 008. Don't use red version though because the extra damage is less than 50% more, so by the time you get it it's not worth only 420 damage a shot. This LMG has a clip of 90, small but fires slower so it's actually not bad. The movment penalty is so bad many players, on at least a level 5 3 star gun will do deadly, capacity and skeletonized because you can lose more than 25% of the movement penalty. Also, getting overclocked will make this gun more expensive but less expensive than overclocked on other guns, as it fires slowly. [http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bing445 Bing445] Note, this is for normal version. When I returned back to continue playing SAS 4 around March, I was so behind, as last time I play was BEFORE the expansion pack. So I had these outdated gear. My beloved Mixmaster wasn't enough, it lost its power, couldn't do anything. All I had was a Tempest, pre-augmented with Deadly and Overclocked. The Tempest was amazing, but I couldn't just use the Tempest alone. I needed something else. After roaming arounding in my inventory, I found this Ronson LBM 10*** clean. I wonder if I could used it. So then, I came this Wikia, and asked if I should it. Luckily, this guy, [http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hander66 Hander66], told me "Capacity, Overlocked, and either Deadly or Adaptive make this thing a beast...". So then I augmented Deadly, Overlocked, and Capacity. This thing is powerful when augmented right. Some say the RpS is too low, I find it fine. If it bothers you, just add Overclocked. Other may complain about the clip. It haves low RpS, so it doesn't matter. It tears through zombies easily. If you don't care about speed, and wish to wipeout out crowds, I'll recommend this LMG for you. Great augments for it would be; Deadly, for more power. Overlocked, to destroy crowds and take advantage of the pierce. Capacity, to avoid the reload, and to balance out with the Overclocked. [[Supermarine|'''Supermarine''']] [[User:GoldenApple NB|GoldenApple_NB]] 18-09-2014 It is arguably one of the best weapon relative to the appearing level. Its movement is less than most assault rifles, and with decent damage, high rps, and huge clip size, it will be the best weapon for keep shooting while falling back if required. The reload is slow as expected from LMG, but this can be solved through movement buff, avoiding zombies until reload is finished. This playing method is truly hard and stressing, and is not really recommended for new players (playing a single character all the way there) or unskilled players. [[User:Pootis Man|Pootis Man]] ([[User talk:Pootis Man|talk]]) 17:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Large 200 damage, huge 15 rps, gigantic clip of 180, decent pierce of 2, long reload over 3 seconds: Adds up to a very good gun that lasts into mid-late game. The reload time can be dealt with firing when you need to, and reloading on the go since you gave a tiny movment speed penalty. This is a extremely strong gun overall, but the [RED] version only does slightly over 50% more damage. Physical damage is probably the biggest downside, and tiny movment penalty the biggest arguable upside. Edit: unfortunately I do not have a supermarine on any of my accounts currently but wanted to note that it got a 20% damage buff so if you have a gud one good for you! Fredy-san 4-11-2014 The best LMG you can have if you are wanted to keep being mobile (without Heavy's reduce move penalty skill) and getting the LMG mastery exp. DPS is good, a bit higher than average LMG. Can be augmented with just anything, except capacity augmentation for this gun since its default is large enough to reach field supplies 100 ammo gain limit with few skill points. Kinda rare to find this gun though. Runner 8/12/14 Easily the best LMG out of the lot. A whole thousand more base dps, lowest reload time, only a slightly smaller clip than CM 505, and best of all, a massive advantage in the minimal movement penalty. This thing carries like an SMG. It can fire for a full 15 seconds before needing reload and even more if you augment capacity. A very decent mid range option, yet the problem is that is seems pretty rare. I got two of them around lvl 50 and by then it was pretty redundant. I've seen lvl 30s with Hornets but not lvl 30s with a Supermarine. If you do manage to get it at a lower level, enjoy zipping around and firing for a long time. Zombie Decapitator 6/3/15 15 RPS, 3 piece, 245 damage and only 8 movement penalty. I'd definitely regret selling this gun. I got one at around level 51, upgraded it with Deadly, Capacity and Overclocked. Very powerful indeed. If it was 10***, it would be pretty much OP. Max out the RPS and its fire rate is equivilant to the Rancor Hotspot. If I ever get a 10*** gun clean, I would be able to turn a LMG into a Physical Laser with 4 piece and really high damage. My advice: Don't ever sell this gun. Stats may look discouraging, but upgrade it correctly and you get a OP gun with you. [[Z-5 Heavy|'''Z-5 Heavy''']] SkyrunnerM35 The Heavy's starter weapon. The best of the 3 starter weapons, with the highest DPS and a large clip, larger than even the Ronson LBM. But since it's a starter weapon, the DPS is still very low and is outclassed by even the RIA 7. Replace ASAP. [[User:Pootis Man|Pootis Man]] ([[User talk:Pootis Man|talk]]) 16:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Everything SkyrunnerM35 said except that it has an extreme movement penalty for a starting weapon, more than 30%. Be glad you get this for heavy due to hold the line skill, this weapon is outclassed by any other weapon in the game. Zombie Decapitator 6/3/15 This gun was a very good starter weapon and carried me through the first few levels, so it deserves to stay in my inventory forever. But since I'm level 51, I'll never use this gun anymore. Sniperquad97 6/17/15 This gun is op when you make like SavageNecrosis and use two EACs to add a single skeletonized (SavageNecrosis to Sniparquad97) I used 3 EAC's 2 to add 1 star and 1 to add 1 grade [[Tombstone]] Someone (6/5/15) Umm... its a feetud tewbstoan, and it's so op... *sarcasm ends* This gun has no redeeming qualities, it's that bad. Fedorastorm (5-4-2015) I'd have to give this guy maybe a 7/10. On the plus side, you can basically just "spray-and-pray". Point this guy in the general direction of your enemy and let the Rate of Fire do the rest. Like the main page and comments there say, its held back by crap damage, costly ammo, and crap accuracy. Now there's nothing we can do about accuracy as far as we know so the most we can do is increase the damage. If you're lucky enough (like this SoB ^_^) to get one that came with a few ranks in "Deadly", you're golden. Otherwise, only keep and invest in this gun if it has at least 3 mod slots to you can get the damage on par with the average Assault Rifle. Overclocked is kinda overkill in my opinion; race-modded will serve you better since it reloads pretty slow. 66mazda It's advantages include a large clip of 200, a lower movement penalty than most LMGs (20%), and nice ROF of 13. It's cons include massive inaccuracy, costly ammo, voracious ammo consumption, and pretty low damage. You'll need a large stockpile of cash and 6 or 7 points in Field Supplies, and at least 2 points in Pay Grade to support it. Mine is a 10/3 RED from a Nightmare Nantonium. It is augmented with Deadly, Overclocked, and Adaptive all the way. It does shred through crowds with little effort, but is not recommended against bosses due to its relatively low DPS. The spread/inaccuracy actually gives it some credit in terms of crowd controlling (, and I'm used to it). The high ROF makes it good for crowds and for people who like to spam concussion. Overall, with enough of the correct augments, it won't be a bad gun to have. Just accept the inaccuracy and don't use this weapon against a single target. Also you can get 3 pierce via LMG masteries. Recommended augments: Deadly, Overclocked, Adaptive, and Capacity. Rating: 7/10 Note: I think this needs to be reclassified into an assault rifle. Zombie Decapitator WTF is this? What kind of F-ing gun is this? This damage? Are you F-ing kidding me!? A hundred and sixty f-ing five? I would never use this piece of s***. 2 pierce? WTF! I'd be better off with the Proposition! It may be heavier, but it doesn't do as less damage as this piece of crap does. I found this one time in a Nano, and as a reflex, I hit the "sell" button almost immediately. [http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hander66 Hander66] Now, I've seen people complain about this gun alot, but I feel like its a very good LMG. It does what most LMGs were made for back in the early days of LMGs, spray and keep the enemies back, not be super accurate. It has a solid ammo count and movement penatly. It does need some Damage and Pierce boost, but its a very solid LMG. Its also very costly gun, so its nice for those who have alot of money to spend. Very good in Crowds and in Crowd bossings when you get ~5 Regurgs. [[HIKS M1000|'''HIKS M1000''']]